


Planting the Seeds of Change

by vestigia6flamea9ampora



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Fighting, M/M, More tags later, Other, Pain Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestigia6flamea9ampora/pseuds/vestigia6flamea9ampora
Summary: "I saw a man / I saw a boy / hands full of wrath / that wrought divine joy"Nothing was normal about their family. They knew that, somewhere deep in their hearts where words didn't care to dwell.But they made it through, withdrawing into their private lives whenever possible. Eden's Gate was permanently closed to prying eyes.





	Planting the Seeds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't uploaded to AO3 in forever, but I've been writing for this fandom a lot and I'm excited about it ;;  
> My tumblr is fawnprincexviii and I take prompts there!!

Galen reeled at the right hook connecting with his stomach, and Jacob’s left leg swept his own leg out from under him.  
Ever since Jacob’s proverbial whipping boy had departed, the sparring got rougher and rougher. But the young deputy wouldn't back down….whether that was a result of pride or lust he didn't care to distinguish or admit.  
His immediate concern now was the way the wind flew out of his lungs as he slammed against the ground. A heavy, familiar weight settled on his chest, and he winced as Jacob applied pressure with his boot.  
“What, ribs still bruised from last time? Hm. Maybe you are weak,” Jacob mused, punctuating the last word with a firm push against Galen's side. The shame overtook the pain for a moment as he rolled onto his stomach, emotions battling in his head. He could feel blood running down from his nose into his mouth, and the sickly iron taste made the ringing in his head even worse. Still, he pushed his bandaged palms against the dry earth and raised himself up onto his knee. Apparently he remained in that position a moment too long for Jacob’s liking, and the sole of the older man’s boot struck his back. He turned his head to rest his cheek against the cool dirt, but felt strong hands grabbing him by the collar and the back of his shirt.  
Jacob grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them together behind his back, pushing him against a wall.  
That move was surprisingly gentle, all things being considered. Galen had fortunately moved his recently broken nose (the one injury currently not Jacob’s doing) before it made contact with the wall.  
“You know, you're such a cute punching bag,”  
Jacob teased, the breath on his neck making him shudder.  
“But I keep feeling this strange sensation every time I hit you….almost like guilt. Nausea. Like when people would mess with John as a kid. I don't like it, this sweet sickness. It makes me want to hold you or something.”  
Jacob dropped Galen unceremoniously, and laughed as he scrambled to get back up.  
“Supper’s in 10, kid. Go get iced up.”  
Galen watched the older man trot away, probably to go feed the judges. He waited until Jacob was out of sight to wipe the blood from under his nose.


End file.
